


Aperture

by Golden_Asp



Series: Freelance [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Background Ignoct, Gladio might be a bit obsessed, Ignis is scary, M/M, Masturbation, Noctis is just a nice dude even if he works for a crime boss, Older!Gladio, Younger!Prompto, bareback, crime boss!Gladio, crime lord AU, he's having a hard time, loosely inspired by Finder: Target in sight, photos during sex, prompto is a starving college student, this ended up with more plot than anticipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Six weeks after the events of Freelance, Prompto's life isn't going so well.  He's a starving college student, on academic probation, and he lost his campus job.  He wasn't expecting help from Gladio's best driver, and he sure as hell wasn't expecting the terrifying Ignis Scientia to make lunch for him.And then Gladiolus Amicitia himself shows up in Prompto's apartment, and Prompto's world turns upside down once again.





	Aperture

**Author's Note:**

> I went back to this world, because I love it. I have more planned for it. They're all going to be interconnected one shots. This one got a little longer than I anticipated.
> 
> I hope people still love this world. This one isn't based on anything from Finder, but I still put that the whole series was inspired by it. I want this to be a little less dubcon than Finder was, especially in the beginning.
> 
> We will get back to more bondage-y stuff in later ones, and I still plan on doing Ignoct stories in the series.

Prompto Argentum stared into his Cup Noodles and tried not to cry. His stomach growled loudly, and he looked around, trying to see if anyone noticed. The university cafeteria was packed, and the sound of students chattering and eating covered any noises his stomach made.

He took a bite, closing his eyes. He was so hungry, and this was his last Cup Noodles. 

Things had gone downhill in a hurry for him. Money had always been tight since he’d aged out of the foster system, but he had made it to university. He had done well enough his first year. He was by no means the top of the class, but he passed everything with a solid B average. He had a job with the school paper, photographing student events around campus and the city.

Then his second year started, and he had discovered Gladiolus Amicitia, head of Amicitia Enterprises and rumored crime lord. He had seen the man from a distance, and one of his friends had pointed him out.

Prompto started digging. He took a couple of freelance photography jobs, although the fact that he still used film limited his job offers.

He refused to get a new camera. His father had given him his old film camera, and it was his last memento of his parents.

Not like he could afford one, anyway.

Money became even scarcer. Cup Noodles became his staple diet. His obsession with Amicitia grew.

He tailed the man, putting off homework. He had an entire wall in his tiny apartment covered with photos of Gladio and his goons. He jerked off to the photos of Gladiolus quite often, imaging those large hands all over him.

He swore to himself he was going to expose Gladiolus Amicitia to everyone, and it was going to put his name in the lights as a freelance photographer. He actually got photos of one of Gladio’s bodyguards, Cor “The Lion” Leonis, throwing a couple of people in the trunk of a car.

He had rushed the photos to the police, and Leonis had been arrested, only to be let go less than an hour later.

Over the course of his limited freelance career, he had become friends with one of the police officers, Cindy Aurum. She had given him a tip, which had led to him photographing Gladio from the roof of an adjacent building.

Ignis Scientia, Gladio’s main bodyguard, had grabbed him, knocking him out. Prompto had woken up naked and trussed up in Gladio’s office. 

Prompto shuddered, taking another bite of Cup Noodles. Gladio had done such amazing things to his body. He had the pictures to prove it.

Those photos, along with the negatives of that film, he kept in his lockbox in the apartment. Those were for him and him alone.

He shook his head and kept eating. He tried not to think about Gladio, but it was difficult. Gladio had given him a note with a date and an address, essentially inviting him over for more ‘photo ops’, but Gladio had never shown.

Prompto knew it had been stupid to get his hopes up. Gladio was thirty-three, Prompto was almost twenty-one. Gladio was an incredibly attractive man, and had no reason to care about a twenty year old college student, no matter how much Prompto wanted to believe they’d had a connection. Prompto had waited for hours, and had actually torn up one of the photos from his night in Gladio’s office before hastily taping it back together.

He started failing classes. He didn’t understand half of the classes, and the only one he felt confident in was photography. He stopped tailing Amicitia after that failed meeting. He couldn’t bring himself to look at him through his lens any more.

He sighed, reaching into his bag to pull out his homework. He stared at it, the numbers on the page bleeding together. 

He wanted to cry, but he finished his Cup Noodles instead, trying not to think about the fact that it would be the only thing he had to eat that day.

“Hey, kid,” a voice said.

Prompto’s head snapped up as a man dropped into the seat across from him. His eyes widened. Shaggy black hair, sparse beard, blue eyes. It was Noctis Caelum, Gladio’s driver.

“I never got to meet you before,” Noctis said easily, eyes moving over the crowd. He was glad Prompto had a corner table, and that Prompto had put his back to the room, letting Noctis put his back against the wall.

Prompto stared at him, hands shaking slightly. “Can I help you with something, sir?”

Noctis grinned at him. “Just wanted to meet the little photographer who has Gladio so enthralled.”

Prompto’s cheeks flushed and he looked away.

“You’re skinnier than I thought you would be, though. Iggy said you were a little too thin, but I think Ignis and I have different ideas of little too thin.”

Prompto glared at him. “Well, I’m sorry I don’t meet your standards. It’s hard to keep weight on when the only thing you can afford is Cup Noodles, but I guess you wouldn’t know what that’s like.”

Noctis stared at him. The kid had spirit. 

“Why only Cup Noodles?”

“Why do you care?” Prompto snapped, pulling his homework close. 

“I’m honestly curious,” Noctis said.

“I’m on academic probation. I lost my job because of it. I’m broke as fuck and can’t afford anything but Cup Noodles and Ramen. I just ate my last one. I’m probably going to lose my apartment because I can’t pay rent. That satisfy your curiosity?”

Noctis tilted his head, watching Prompto as he hunched over his homework. He could see the kid’s eyes were wet with tears. His eyes traveled over Prompto’s face, the freckles on his skin, blonde hair hanging limply in his eyes. He looked tired.

Noctis remembered the night Gladio had kept Prompto. He hadn’t actually seen the photographer that night, but Ignis had come home and had fucked him senseless, going on about taking photos of Gladio jerking off this college kid and how it had given Ignis a raging hard on. 

After the third or fourth orgasm, Ignis had finally described Prompto to Noctis.

He didn’t understand Gladio’s fascination with the man, but it wasn’t his concern, as long as Prompto didn’t hurt Gladio or their business. 

He knew Gladio had actually arranged a second meeting with Prompto, but hadn’t been able to make it. A territory dispute with the Fleuret family had kept him away.

“What do you want?”

Prompto looked at him. “What?”

Noctis gestured at the little restaurants around the cafeteria. “Whatever you want. Rice bowl, sandwich, burrito?”

Prompto blinked in surprise.

“Tell you what, I’ll get you a sandwich. Don’t move.”

Prompto watched as Noctis stood up and went to stand in line at the sandwich place. Prompto looked down at his empty Cup Noodles cup. He needed to leave. He shouldn’t get involved with these people.

Maybe if he could just forget what Gladio had done to him, with him, he could move on.

He jumped when Noctis came back, setting a footlong sandwich and a drink in front of him. Prompto stared at the sandwich, his mouth watering. He almost couldn’t remember the last time he’d had something besides Cup Noodles.

Noctis watched him. “Eat, kid.”

“I have a name, you know,” Prompto said, slowly unwrapping the sandwich. 

Noctis grinned. “Eat, Prompto. You need it.”

Prompto took a bite, nearly groaning with delight. Noctis watched him, and felt bad for the kid. 

“Don’t your parents help with money?” Noctis asked.

Prompto shook his head, swallowing a bite. “They died when I was twelve and then I aged out of the foster system. It’s just me.” He took another bite of the sandwich, working his way through it.

It was hard to concentrate on classes when he was always hungry. School just didn’t seem to matter as much when he was too busy worrying about where his next meal would come from, and whether or not he was going to end up on the streets.

Noctis watched him, sipping his own drink. He pulled out his phone. Prompto watched him from the corner of his eye.

“Hey, Iggy, how long is Gladio going to be in that meeting?”

Prompto looked up, heart in his throat. Ignis terrified him.

“Not going well, eh? No, I’m with Gladio’s little photographer,” Noctis flashed a smile at Prompto. “I’m going to take him grocery shopping. I just wanted to make sure I have enough time. Yeah, I’ll explain tonight. Love you, too, Iggy.”

Noctis hung up, looking at Prompto. “He’s negotiating to have a new business college built, named for our fathers. The school isn’t happy.”

Prompto nodded cautiously. He wasn’t a business major, so he didn’t really care about the school of business. He was very interested in the fact that Noctis had said he was going to take him grocery shopping. 

“You ready?” Noctis asked.

“You’re really going to take me grocery shopping? I don’t have any money…”

“And I have plenty. It’s fine.”

Prompto hated feeling like he owed anyone, but he really needed food. He packed up his homework and stuffed his garbage in the trash can, following Noctis down the steps.

“You have a car or anything?” Noctis asked.

Prompto snorted. “I can’t even afford to keep air in my bike tires, okay? Like I’d have a car.”

Noctis clapped him on the shoulder. “Good thing I’m the best driver in the city then, eh?”

He led Prompto to the car, and Prompto stared. He didn’t know much about cars, but it was lovely. He was afraid to get in it.

Noctis grinned, unlocking the doors. “We call her the Regalia. Nice, right?”

Prompto nodded, carefully lowering himself into the passenger seat. The interior was leather, and he was afraid to touch anything. Noctis dropped into the driver’s seat. 

“Just don’t open the glove box,” Noctis said, putting his sunglasses on and pulling out.

“Okay,” Prompto said, looking out the window.

Noctis glanced at him. He wondered what Gladio saw in the kid, but decided it didn’t matter. He’d help the kid in any way he could. They drove in silence to the grocery store. Noctis parked the Regalia, locking it as they got out.

“Grab a cart,” Noctis said. Prompto pushed the cart after him as Noctis started throwing things into the cart.

“Iggy’ll kill me if I don’t get you vegetables and shit. Gross.”

“You don’t like vegetables?”

“God, no. Hate the things. Iggy’s always trying to hide them in things so I eat them. Even made me eat carrot cake once. Jerk didn’t tell me what was in it until I had three pieces.” Noctis’ voice was fond, and he was smiling.

Prompto followed him, watching with wide eyes as Noctis filled his cart. Prompto didn’t think he’d ever had so much food at one time before.

“Dessert, because everyone likes dessert. Oh, and those little pastry things are great. Not as good as Iggy’s, but still pretty good. Cereal and milk. Frozen dinners. Okay, I think we’re good.” Noctis looked at Prompto. “Anything else?”

Prompto shook his head. He couldn’t think of anything else he wanted. He wasn’t sure where he was going to put everything in his tiny apartment.

Noctis led him to the cash register. Prompto watched in horror as the price kept climbing. Noctis chatted easily with the cashier, not batting an eye when the total came to over three hundred dollars. 

Prompto wanted to melt into the ground as they walked back to the car. He would never be able to pay Noctis back for this.

“It’s fine, Prom,” Noctis said. “Like I said, don’t worry about it. I’ll help you get everything to your apartment.”

“Okay,” Prompto squeaked. Prompto was a little ashamed of his apartment. It wasn’t in the greatest neighborhood, but it was close enough to the school that he could walk. 

Noctis parked the Regalia in front of the building, and Prompto didn’t want to think about why Noctis Caelum had known where he lived. 

It took nearly ten trips to get all the bags from the Regalia to Prompto’s tiny apartment. Noctis helped him put everything away.

Noctis looked at the wall of photos. Most were of Gladio, but there were plenty of him, Ignis, and Cor.

“These are pretty good,” Noctis said, eyes drawn back to one of Ignis flipping his daggers.

“Thanks,” Prompto muttered, remembering his desire to get them all arrested. Now, he just felt confused. He watched as Noctis touched the one of Ignis, smiling slightly.

“You can have that, if you want,” Prompto said suddenly.

Noctis looked at him. “Really?” Prompto was surprised at how excited Noctis looked. Prompto nodded.

“Yeah. I can’t pay you for the groceries or the help, but if you want that, you can have it.”

Noctis grinned, pulling it gently off the corkboard. “Thanks, Prom.”

Prompto nodded, still feeling a little weird having him in his apartment.

Prompto nearly screamed when the door opened and Ignis Scientia walked in.

“Ignis!” Noctis said in delight. Ignis smiled at him, turning to face Prompto. He frowned.

“You’ve lost weight.”

Prompto turned bright red, dropping his eyes. The last (and only) time he had met Ignis he had been hanging naked from the ceiling in Gladio’s office with a vibrator up his ass and a bar gag in his mouth.

Ignis had taken pictures of him with his own camera, while Gladio stood behind him and rubbed his cock in his big hand, thrust the vibrator in and out of his ass.

After, Gladio had pushed the film canister inside him. Prompto still got raging erections just thinking about it.

Ignis stepped forward, walking around Prompto like a predator looking at his prey. Prompto didn’t move.

“Iggy, stop scaring him,” Noctis said with a grin.

Ignis stopped in front of Prompto, grasping his chin in gloved fingers and tilting his head back. Prompto looked at him, his cheeks flaming.

“What’re you doing here, anyway?” Noctis asked.

“Cor drove Gladio home, dropped me off here to get you.”

Prompto tried not to show how much it hurt to know Gladio had been just outside his apartment. He dropped his eyes.

“I have homework. Thank you, Mr. Caelum, for the groceries. I appreciate it more than I can say.”

Ignis snorted and moved into the kitchen. He started pulling ingredients out.

“What…what are you doing?” Prompto asked. Why wouldn’t they leave?

“Making you lunches. You need to eat more. If you have prepared food, you’ll actually eat it instead of just microwaving the frozen dinners I’m sure Noct bought for you.”

“Ummm…thank you?”

“You’re welcome. Now, get out of the kitchen.”

Prompto squeaked and hustled to the couch, sitting on the edge of it. Noctis laughed. “I promise, he’s a pushover once you get to know him.”

Prompto stared at him with wide eyes. Ignis Scientia was terrifying, he didn’t care what Noctis said.

About an hour later, Ignis finished, stacking the last of the Tupperware containers in the fridge.

“A weeks’ worth of lunches, Mr. Argentum,” he said, eyes looking over Prompto again. Prompto felt like Ignis was undressing him with his eyes, staring at him critically and finding every fault. He hunched over. Ignis seeing him naked once was bad enough.

“Thank you,” Prompto whispered.

“Noct, we have to go,” Ignis said. Noctis stood up, clapping Prompto on the shoulder.

“Good luck, kid. We’ll see you around.”

Prompto nodded, standing and showing them out. He shut the door behind them, locking it with shaking fingers. He looked in his fridge, at the food all around his kitchen.

He sat on the couch, looking around his tiny apartment.

“What the serious fuck just happened?”

He shook his head. He needed a shower to clear his head. He had to admit he was looking forward to actually being able to eat dinner.

He stripped as he walked to the shower. He needed a drink.

FFXV

Gladiolus Amicitia looked up as Noct and Ignis walked into his penthouse. 

“You want to explain why you took Prompto grocery shopping of all things today?” Gladio asked Noctis.

Noctis dropped onto the couch, yanking Ignis down with him. “Saw him at the university while you were in the meeting. I never had the chance to meet him last time. He was eating Cup Noodles and looked, well, miserable. Told me he was on academic probation, lost his job, and was broke as fuck. Said he didn’t have anything but Cup Noodles, so I took him to buy food.”

Gladio frowned, looking at Ignis. “Was it that bad?”

“I didn’t see what his kitchen looked like before the food, but he has lost weight since the last time we saw him. I don’t think he’s been sleeping.”

“His kitchen was completely bare. Like, nothing but dust and water bottles,” Noctis said, resting his head against Ignis’ shoulder. 

Gladio looked at his hands. “That bad, huh?”

“Not good,” Noctis said.

Gladio nodded, standing up and squeezing Noctis’ shoulder. “Thanks for taking care of him. I have some things I need to do.” He poured himself a tumbler of whiskey, sipping slowly.

“Gladio,” Ignis said.

Gladio turned, not thrilled with Ignis’ tone. “Yes?”

“You know if you care for him, he’ll become a target.”

“You think I’m not aware of that?” Gladio asked softly.

Ignis didn’t look away. “I get that you like him, but if you drag him into our world…he’s not cut out for it, Gladio. We both know it.”

“I know what I’m doing, Ignis,” Gladio said.

Ignis bowed stiffly, recognizing the dismissal. “As you say. I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

Gladio nodded. “I can take care of myself, Ignis.”

Ignis nodded.

“Go,” Gladio said to them both. “Enjoy each other.”

Noctis and Ignis bowed again, showing themselves out. Gladio waited until the door closed, then threw his whiskey glass at the door. It shattered, and he watched the amber liquid roll down the white door like blood.

FFXV

It was amazing how much a difference actually having food made to Prompto. He was able to pay attention in class, and the lunches Ignis had made for him were delicious.

They were seriously the best thing he had ever eaten, even if Ignis still scared the shit out of him.

He finished his homework for English class. Math still wasn’t making much sense, but he was pretty sure he was going to have to write that class off this semester. He got up from his couch, glancing at the pictures of Gladio on the wall.

He swallowed. He really should take them down. It wasn’t like he had anything new to put up.

He sighed. He couldn’t take them down. He wasn’t willing to give up, not yet. 

He went to take a shower. He stood under the stream of hot water, staring at his cock. He dragged his knuckles over it, hissing slightly at the sensation. He wrapped his hand around himself, slowly tugging and twisting. He ran his thumb over his slit, panting as he thrust into his hand.

“Gladio,” he whispered, cupping his balls and squeezing.

His eyes slipped closed, and he remembered the feel of larger hands on him, the taste of a leather wrapped gag, the thickness of Gladio’s cock pushing into him.

Shouting Gladio’s name, Prompto came. He leaned against the wall of the shower, watching the water wash his seed down the drain. He scrubbed himself clean, finally stepping out and drying himself off. 

He wrapped his chocobo print towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom, humming quietly to himself.

“These are my favorite,” a familiar voice said from Prompto’s bed.

Prompto screamed, his towel falling to the floor as he spun around.

Gladio Amicitia sat on his bed, looking at the pictures of Prompto naked and trussed up. Prompto covered his dick with both hands, staring in shock.

Gladiolus Amicitia was on his bed. Oh, shit. Prompto couldn’t help but stare. Gladio’s hair was down, framing his face perfectly. He wore no suit jacket, only a button down shirt, top two buttons undone. His feet were bare, and his slacks were tight over muscled thighs.

Gladio arched his eyebrow. “Not like I haven’t seen it all before.”

Prompto turned bright red, finally grabbing his towel and wrapping it back around his waist.

“Chocobos?” Gladio asked, fighting a smirk.

“Shut up,” Prompto snapped. “What the hell are you doing here? And why are you looking at those?!”

He lunged forward, trying to get the photos back from Gladio. Gladio pulled them easily out of his grasp.

“Your lockbox is old fashioned. I picked the lock. As to getting into your apartment, your super let me in.”

Prompto stood in front of him, and Gladio got his first real look at the young man. Ignis had been right; Prompto had lost weight.

“Why are you here?” Prompto finally asked, staring at his feet.

“Noctis and Ignis told me you were having a hard time. I wanted to check on you.”

Prompto snorted, turning away from Gladio and throwing himself onto the couch. “Why do you suddenly care now?”

Gladio set the photos on the bedside table, sitting forward and watching the back of Prompto’s head. “What’s with the attitude?”

Prompto spun, looking at him angrily. “I went to that hotel. I waited for you for _hours_ and nothing. And now you show up a month later pretending to be concerned about me? Get out.”

Prompto threw himself back onto the couch, angrily wiping tears from his cheek.

Gladio stood up, standing behind Prompto. “I’m sorry for that, but something came up with Fleuret family. Ravus was being a dick again. I did go to the hotel, but you were gone.”

Prompto didn’t want to hear it. He just wanted Gladio to leave.

“Just…go. Please. I’ll never follow you or your people again. You won’t have to worry about me getting in the way.”

Gladio stared down at him, then hauled Prompto to his feet. Prompto let out an angry squeal, kicking out. Gladio pulled him roughly against his body, then kissed him hard.

Prompto gasped against his mouth, and Gladio’s tongue darted into his mouth. Prompto fought briefly, but there was no way he could overpower Gladio.

If he was entirely honest with himself, he didn’t _want_ to fight against the larger man. 

“You could’ve come to me for help,” Gladio growled against his mouth.

Prompto pulled back, glaring at him. “What was I supposed to do? Walk up to your office, say, ‘hey, Mr. Amicitia, remember me? I tailed you and your goons for weeks and tried to get you all arrested, then you tied me up and fucked me. Well, I’m having a hard time of it, can I suck you off for some extra money?’”

Gladio stared at him, then leaned down and easily threw Prompto over his shoulders. Prompto yelped, struggling fruitlessly until Gladio tossed him onto his bed.

Gladio dug through Prompto’s drawers, looking for something. He pulled out a couple of Prompto’s crumpled ties, turning back to the bed.

Prompto scrambled away, trying to hide his half hard cock. Gladio pounced, pinning him to the bed.

“Tell me to leave again and I will,” Gladio said, tracing the edge of the cheap tie over Prompto’s arm.

Prompto stared at him. He stared into those whiskey amber eyes that had haunted him, teased him.

He really should tell him to leave. He shouldn’t get involved any further with Gladiolus Amicitia. The man was a crime boss, for God’s sake!

Alleged crime boss. Prompto still didn’t have any proof.

Prompto stared at him, and then he nodded briefly, relaxing against the bed.

He thought he saw something like relief flash through those whiskey eyes.

Gladio grabbed his wrists and tied them together, lifting them above his head.

“What is it with you and tying me up?” Prompto asked. Gladio just grinned at him, eyes sweeping down to Prompto’s hardening cock. He used the other ties to tie his legs apart, leaving him spread eagled on the bed.

“Where’s your camera?”

Prompto’s breath hitched. “Bedside table,” he said.

Gladio leaned over him, pulling out the drawer and the camera. His fingers grazed a tube of lubricant, and he tossed that on the bed too. 

Gladio checked to see that the camera had film, and snapped a picture of Prompto spread on the bed, hands tied above him.

“Why film?” Gladio asked, finding the tripod and setting the camera up at the end of the bed. He set it to take a picture every ninety seconds.

Prompto huffed. The man expected him to have a rational conversation while his dick was begging for attention and Gladio was staring at it like it was some exotic delicacy?

“My dad gave me the camera for my twelfth birthday,” Prompto whispered. “He and my mom were killed a week later.”

Gladio looked at him swiftly, sitting on the edge of the bed and running his hand gently down Prompto’s thigh.

“What happened?” Gladio asked quietly.

Prompto closed his eyes, hissing at the feel of Gladio’s big, calloused hands on his bare skin. His chest flushed, nipples hardening.

“They were in the wrong bank at the wrong time,” Prompto said.

Gladio was silent a moment. “I’m sorry.”

“So was I.”

Neither man said anything for a moment. Gladio slowly started to undo the buttons on his shirt, Prompto’s eyes glued to his long fingers as they pushed each tortoise shell button through the buttonhole.

He had never seen Gladio sans shirt before. Last time, Gladio had kept all his clothes on and just freed his cock enough to fuck Prompto senseless. Prompto swallowed audibly as the shirt fluttered to the floor like a living thing.

Oh, holy shit.

Gladio was ripped. Prompto was pretty sure that was an eight pack. Gladio stood there, smirking as Prompto’s eyes traveled over his chest.

Prompto had known Gladio had had some sort of feathered tattoos, but he’d had no idea it was an entire back plate that traveled down his arms and over his left pectoral. It was an eagle, the head just over his left nipple, wings spreading down well-muscled arms.

“Wow,” Prompto said.

“Like what you see?”

“Fuck yes.”

Gladio turned slowly, giving him the view of his back. The tail of the eagle disappeared under his slacks. Gladio pushed his pants down his legs, letting Prompto stare at his ass as he shoved his briefs off.

Prompto swallowed at the sight of Gladio’s cock, jutting away from his body and head red. Gladio grinned, crawling up the bed until his cock hovered just in front of Prompto’s face.

Gladio took his cock in one hand and ran the head over Prompto’s pink lips. Prompto’s tongue darted out, tasting the pearly bead of precome on the slit.

Gladio groaned, pushing the head of his dick into Prompto’s mouth. Prompto relaxed his jaw as best he could. Gladio was much better endowed than the guy from his photography class.

Prompto gagged as Gladio pushed into his mouth, and the older man pulled back, giving Prompto a chance to catch his breath. Gladio ran his fingers through Prompto’s blonde hair, humming as Prompto sucked enthusiastically on the head of his cock.

Prompto flattened his tongue, taking Gladio as deep as he could before pulling back, driving his tongue into the dripping slit. Gladio hissed, his hips bucking. 

He glanced back, looking at Prompto’s cock. It was hard and red and precome leaked from it. Gladio smirked, pulling his dick from Prompto’s mouth and leaning down to kiss him.

Prompto bit Gladio’s lower lip, making the older man laugh.

“Horny little shit, aren’t you?”

Prompto flushed, remembering Gladio saying that to him the first time. “For you, yeah.”

“Good,” Gladio said, kissing Prompto again and tasting himself on Prompto’s tongue. He pressed kisses down Prompto’s body, alternating teeth and tongue on freckled skin. He rolled pink nipples between his teeth, loving the little moans escaping Prompto’s mouth.

Prompto closed his eyes, biting his lip. He really hoped this wasn’t a dream. God knew he had enough wet dreams about Gladio.

He cried out when Gladio’s tongue ran over the head of his cock. Gladio swallowed him down, burying his nose in the dark gold curls at the base and inhaling Prompto’s musky scent. 

Gladio pulled off him with a pop. “I heard you shout my name in the shower,” Gladio whispered, tongue darting out to play with Prompto’s balls. “How often do you touch yourself and think of me?”

Prompto turned deep red.

“Do you look at those pictures you’ve taken of me and touch yourself? Do you remember what it was like when Ignis was taking pictures of us, you with that vibrator up your ass and your cock in my hand?”

Prompto’s dick twitched at Gladio’s words. Gladio smirked. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Prompto glared at him halfheartedly, moaning when Gladio covered his finger in lube and pushed it into Prompto’s puckered hole.

“I’ll admit something to you, Prompto,” Gladio whispered, thrusting his finger into his body, “I think about you a lot, more than I should. You’ve gotten under my skin, Prompto Argentum, as much a part of me as this tattoo.”

Prompto didn’t know what to say. He barely knew this man, and yet, hadn’t Gladio gotten under his skin as well? Hadn’t he pursued him through his camera lens, thought about this moment every day for more than a month?

Gladio pushed another finger into Prompto, scissoring them apart and watching his fingers disappear into him with each thrust. He curled his fingers, looking for that one spot.

Prompto cried out, body arching against the ties when Gladio found it. Gladio kissed his hip, biting him lightly as he buried a third finger inside him.

Prompto moaned, hips bucking. “Gladio, Gladio!”

“God, I love hearing my name coming from your mouth.”

Gladio yanked his fingers from Prompto, pouring a liberal amount of lube on his stiff cock. Prompto watched through lidded eyes as Gladio untied his legs. He kept his legs spread, whimpering as Gladio lined up his cock with his hole.

They both moaned as Gladio sank into him. Prompto wrapped his legs around Gladio’s trim waist. Gladio pulled almost all the way out, then snapped his hips forward, driving his dick into Prompto’s tight heat.

“So tight,” Gladio whispered. He started thrusting hard, listening to Prompto’s breathy moans and the sounds of his cock slamming into Prompto’s hole, the sound of skin slapping against skin, the sound of the camera clicking away.

“Gladio, oh God, Gladio!” Prompto cried. He’d forgotten how good Gladio’s cock felt inside him, how thick and hot it was and how his ass burned with every thrust and how good it felt to be stretched.

Gladio wrapped his hand around Prompto’s cock, tugging it in time with his thrusts. Prompto’s hips rose to meet his, balls bouncing between them. Gladio cupped his balls, rolling them in his palm and loving how hot they were.

“Come for me,” Gladio said, squeezing his cock.

Prompto’s whimper turned into a yell when Gladio started stroking his prostate with each hard thrust. Prompto saw stars, and he shouted Gladio’s name to the ceiling as he came in streaks across his stomach and Gladio’s hand.

Gladio grabbed Prompto’s hips, slamming into him hard as the smaller man’s puckered hole tightened around him.

“Prompto!” Gladio cried, kissing Prompto hard as his cock pulsed, his load spilling inside Prompto’s channel. Prompto kissed him back as Gladio thrust through his orgasm, pushing his seed deep.

Gladio collapsed sideways, cock sliding from Prompto’s hole. Prompto moaned, feeling hot come leak from him.

Gladio reached up and untied his hands, gently lowering Prompto’s arms and massaging his shoulders.

Prompto shuddered, feeling completely boneless. He never felt that good after a date with Rosie Palm. Gladio reached for some tissues and cleaned Prompto’s stomach and chest, tossing it aside as the camera clicked its last photo, the film winding back.

Gladio leaned over him, dark hair falling around his face like a curtain.

“Now you’ll have more photos for your collection. I did say I was up for more photo shoots.”

Prompto chuckled. “So you did. I can’t wait to develop them,” he said, brain muddled from the orgasm and the desire to sleep.

Gladio smiled at him. “Sleep, Prompto.”

“M’kay,” Prompto muttered. “Thanks.”

“Believe me, it was my pleasure.”

Gladio watched him for a while, listening to him breath. He thought of what Ignis had said, about Prompto becoming a target. He knew he should walk away, sever all ties with him, never have any contact with him again.

But he couldn’t. He didn’t want to. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt like this about someone. He wasn’t going to give Prompto up.

Not yet.

He sighed, sitting up. He quickly grabbed his clothes and got dressed, glancing occasionally at Prompto’s sleeping form. He picked up the chocobo towel, hanging it back up in the tiny bathroom. 

He walked over to the bag he’d brought with him, secreted next to the trash can. He set it on the table, unzipping it and pulling out the new DSLR and accessories. He put a letter next to it, walking back to Prompto and kissing him quickly on the forehead.

He pulled out his other bag, pulling his shoulder holster and gun out, putting them back on and pulling his tailored jacket on over it.

He walked out, locking the door behind him with the copy of Prompto’s key that he’d made the first time Prompto had been in his company. 

He walked to the front office, slipping in. 

“Can I help you?” the super asked.

“Apartment B17.”

“Yes? The kid’s getting kicked out at the end of the month. He’s been late on rent before.”

“I’m going to pay it through the end of the year.”

The super stared at him. “We can only accept by the month, sir.”

Gladio’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t like the sarcastic tone of the man’s voice. The jacket slipped open, revealing the gun under his arm.

“There’s only a few months left of the year, and I’m willing to pay it all up front. You’ll take the money.”

“I’m sorry, sir, I can’t.” The man’s eyes were glued to the gun. He didn’t seem overly worried, but Gladio knew this neighborhood was home to all sorts of violent offenders.

Gladio smiled nastily. “It would be a shame if your brother lost his job with Amicitia Enterprises. Stealing information and selling it, shame on you both.”

The man’s face went white. “How…how do you know that?” the man stuttered.

“I’m Gladiolus Amicitia, you piece of shit. And I’m paying for B17 for the year. And if I find out you’re harassing him in any way, you will regret it. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mr. Amicitia!”

Gladio handed over the cash. “Oh, and all that information your brother thought he was stealing? My men put it there for him to find. I hope Ravus enjoys it.”

Gladio smiled at him. “Remember, I’ll be watching you. You harass him in any way, and I’ll know.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Maybe there’s hope for your family yet, Mr. Ghiranze.”

Gladio turned and walked out of the office, slamming the door shut behind him.

Dino Ghiranze counted the cash with shaking fingers. He’d have to call his brother.

After he changed his pants.

FFXV

Prompto woke the next morning, ass a little sore. He sat up, stretching and smiling. He remembered.

He looked around. He hadn’t expected Gladio to stay. His bed smelled like the other man.

His eyes fell on his camera, and he flushed slightly. He’d set up his dark room after he ate breakfast and develop those photos. He shuddered, imagining what they’d look like.

“God damn, Prom, you have it bad,” he muttered, standing up. He walked to the bathroom, relieving himself and washing his hands, smiling at his chocobo towel hanging up.

He walked out, pulling on a pair of loose pants. He went to the kitchen and froze, staring in shock at his table.

A brand new DSLR camera, camera bag, different sized lenses, a package of 64GB memory cards, and a tripod were carefully arranged on the table. A letter was on the camera box. Prompto took it with shaking hands.

_Prompto-_

_Amicitia Enterprises is having a gala event at the end of the month and we need a photographer. You will be paid for your services, $1500 for four hours of work, and another $500 upon delivery of the photos._

_Consider this camera and equipment me investing in your future._

_I’ll have a suit delivered in your size for the gala. It may just show up in your apartment._

_Let me know if you need anything else. I’m not a photographer, I have no idea what you need for this shit._

_I will see you again. You have my word._

_~Gladio_

Prompto sat down, eyes filling with tears. He had a freelance job lined up. Sure, it was with a man he was sure was a crime lord and that he’d had possibly questionable sex with twice, but it was a paying job.

And a new camera. A very nice new camera. 

Prompto’s phone buzzed. He picked it up. He had a text message from an unknown number.

**Your rent is paid through the end of the year. Consider it another investment for your future.**

Prompto covered his mouth, tears flowing freely down his face.

A month ago he thought tailing Gladiolus Amicitia was the biggest mistake of his not very long life.

Now, well, now he was starting to think that it just might be the best thing that ever happened to him.

He reached for his new camera.

He only had a couple of weeks to learn all the functions of it. He thought about the gala and grinned.

He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
